


Battiti

by Akira14



Series: Salto Nel Vuoto - Sweetheart Verse (Modern!AU) [1]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Not to be taken seriously
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: Sono i battiti di un'altra età che hai dimenticato, come pagine spente di un sogno stropicciato.(Salto Nel Vuoto, Subsonica)Non sa nemmeno come ci siano arrivati qui. In una corsia d'ospedale, lui con il naso rotto e la mandibola quasi fratturata dai pugni di Lorenzo e ciò nonostante al suo fianco, a stringergli la spalla mentre aspettano di sapere che ne sarà di Giuliano.S'è meritato ogni livido, ogni graffio. Avrebbe potuto avvertirli prima. Sapeva quanto squilibrato fosse suo zio, quanto in là potesse spingerlo l'ossessione di liberarsi dei Medici.Eppure ha esitato, s'è fatto accecare dall'orgoglio. S'è lasciato usare da Jacopo, ed ora non sa se potrà essere perdonato.Cazzo, se ripensa a tutto quello che lui e Lorenzo hanno passato insieme...La Modern!AU che bramo ma che non esiste e quindi me la son scritta. Crack lo è per la sua stessa natura, ma io non riesco a non metterci l'angst quindi ve ne beccate una bella dose. Nessun grande dramma come quello della serie, però!





	Battiti

**Author's Note:**

> Nata grazie e per il gruppo Whatsapp dove ci si è messi ad immaginare una modern!AU e con il fatto che ho adorato le prime stagione di Suits non potevo che immaginarmi i Medici come avvocati, più che banchieri. Spero vi piaccia!

_Basta un solo attimo a contrarre la viltà. Basta fare finta che si chiami libertà. Battiti._ (Salto Nel Vuoto, Subsonica)

Non sa nemmeno come ci siano arrivati qui. In una corsia d'ospedale, lui con il naso rotto e la mandibola quasi fratturata dai pugni di Lorenzo e ciò nonostante al suo fianco, a stringergli la spalla mentre aspettano di sapere che ne sarà di Giuliano.

S'è meritato ogni livido, ogni graffio. Avrebbe potuto avvertirli prima. Sapeva quanto squilibrato fosse suo zio, quanto in là potesse spingerlo l'ossessione di liberarsi dei Medici.  
Eppure ha esitato, s'è fatto accecare dall'orgoglio. S'è lasciato usare da Jacopo, ed ora non sa se potrà essere perdonato.  
Cazzo, se ripensa a tutto quello che lui e Lorenzo hanno passato insieme...

///

Fin dal primo giorno, alle elementari.  
Fin da quando si è seduto al suo fianco e Lorenzo gli ha offerto un pennarello per colorare la Cupola.  
Fin da allora ha saputo che erano destinati a diventare migliori amici.

Piero non l'aveva mai visto di buon occhio, ma fin da quella tenera età già sapeva che non era nulla di personale. Suo zio ne diceva d'ogni su quella famiglia, su quanto fossero criminali corrotti che meritavano di stare tutti in galera, dal primo all'ultimo.

Lorenzo, però, il massimo che poteva aver fatto era avergli fregato delle figurine dei calciatori. Ma poi era così onesto che si sentiva in colpa per il raggiro, glielo si leggeva in faccia e cercava di farsi perdonare smezzando un panino al lampredotto.  
Francesco si vendicava pulendosi le mani nella sua maglia preferita, quella viola e tutta autografata, ed erano pari. 

D'altra parte, lui era troppo piccolo per capire da dove nascesse tutto quell'odio. Perché mai lui dovesse perpetrarlo.  
Neanche gliene importava, perché Lorenzo non era suo padre così come Francesco non era suo zio.  
Sarebbero venuti, più avanti, i racconti di come ognuno dei De Medici fosse direttamente responsabile del deprecabile stato in cui versava lo _Studio Pazzino De' Pazzi_.  
Sarebbe venuta, più tardi, la consapevolezza che ciò che più che Jacopo disprezzava in Lorenzo fosse la sua levatura morale. Il suo non volersi a piegare ai mezzucci di cui lo accusava e con cui aveva contato di farlo fuori. Che l'unica irregolarità che si poteva trovare in quello studio, dopo la dipartita - a Honolulu, non a miglior vita - del patriarca fosse la presenza di Giuliano che manco era laureato. D'altra parte l'unica responsabilità che sembrava avere nello studio pareva essere quella di rompere le palle al fratello, quindi...

Quando, esattamente, ha iniziato a vedere Lorenzo come un nemico?  
Per quale dannata ragione ha creduto che più di vent'anni insieme si potessero gettare nell'Arno per una stronzata qual è stata la storia con Novella?  
Ha sempre criticato Giuliano - con un certo disappunto di Lorenzo, a cui non sta bene che qualcuno che non sia lui parli negativamente di Giù - per la sua tendenza a farsi guidare dall'orgoglio nonché dagli istinti più primordiali... E lui che ha fatto? Dove, esattamente, è stato migliore?

Dovrebbe starci lui, in quel letto, a lottare tra la vita e la morte.

///

Neanche i primi amori li avevano divisi. Se c'era qualcuno a cui Lorenzo dedicava più tempo che a Francesco, al massimo, si trattava di Giuliano.  
Lorenzo sbuffava e si lamentava quando si univa a loro, ma lo cercava con lo sguardo e non gli toglieva gli occhi di dosso quando s'allontanava.

Di ragazze che gli andava ne aveva uno stuolo e non è che non si concedesse a nessuna. Soltanto che, essendo un gentiluomo, teneva i particolari per sé.  
Ed essendo un buon amico, tra un pomeriggio allo stadio ed uno a cacciar la lingua giù per la gola della sua nuova conquista - Francesco non aveva ancora avuto grandi esperienze, contava che il miracolo della pubertà ancora dovesse avvenire per lui (e, a posteriori, non si sbagliava) - preferiva passare le ore sulle gradinate e saltargli addosso, baciandolo sulla fronte e sulle guance manco l'avesse fatto lui il gol, ad ogni azione vincente della Fiorentina.

"Cazzo, ma non vi stancate mai voi due?" Gli torna giusto in mente, ora, l'ultima volta che sono andati insieme a vedere una partita con Giuliano.  
Certe abitudini di Lorenzo non son mai scomparse, neanche crescendo, dopotutto. "Di starvi sempre addosso senza scopare mai? Mi fate venire il voltastomaco. Credo di essere intollerante a tutta questa tensione inespressa." 

Giuliano ha sempre fatto battute su lui e Lorenzo, fin da quando li ha beccati ad ascoltare _'Non è per sempre_ ' sdraiati sul letto, ognuno con un auricolare nell'orecchio.

"Ragazzi, ma ancora vestiti state?" Aveva sbuffato, lasciandosi cadere in mezzo a loro. "Che delusione. Per colpa vostra devo già un sacco di soldi a Bianca... Devo per caso farvi un disegnino? Non sarò bravo come Sandro, ma me la cavo." 

In effetti c'è stato un attimo, quando sono stati così vicini in cui ha pensato di sporgersi e baciarlo. Soltanto per vedere la sua reazione.  
Non intendeva certo andare oltre, fare certe cose sconce che suggeriva Giuliano - le aveva sognate, a volte, ma era lì che dovevano restare: nelle sue fantasie - e scoprire se fosse così magnifico sotto le lenzuola come si diceva.  
Per curiosità l'aveva chiesto ad una ragazza, ma lei gli aveva riso in faccia e gli aveva detto "Guarda, fai prima a farti trovare nudo nel suo letto e a scoprirlo da te."  
Non sembrava né particolarmente offesa né sorpresa dal suo interesse per Lorenzo, soltanto divertita.

È una reazione a cui, negli anni, s'è abituato.  
Che credano pure che lui c'abbia una cotta per Lorenzo. Che s'illudano addirittura che possa essere ricambiata.  
Che osino pure ridere di lui. Che non s'azzardino a farlo di Novella, Clarice o dello stesso Lorenzo. O farà loro saltare tutti i denti.

///

Le superiori sono state... strane.  
Lorenzo era super occupato a studiare, ad essere rappresentante del Classico e farsi vedere manifestare come il comunista col Rolex qual'era.  
Eppure ancora trovava tempo per Francesco, per Giuliano e perfino per le ragazze. Ed i ragazzi, di tanto in tanto.  
Gli aveva presentato Sandro ed Angelo, ma quei due scansafatiche dell'Artistico avevano finito per legare più con Giuliano, che condivideva il loro animo edonista, piuttosto che farsi trascinare nell'abisso nichilista di Francesco.  
Lorenzo aveva continuato ad essere l'unico appiglio per non sprofondare nell'abisso delle responsabilità che Jacopo continuava ad addossargli. Lui sapeva perfettamente cosa significasse avere tutti quanti che ti fiatavano sul collo perché fossi il perfetto erede... Francesco l'aveva visto crollare sotto quel peso, smettere di mangiare e di dormire per aver più tempo per tutto quanto ed era quando era scoppiato in lacrime per una minaccia di sospensione che aveva capito che l'esaurimento nervoso era vicino.

Da lucido, Lorenzo l'avrebbe venduta come legittima difesa. Nessuno sarebbe più stato sicuro al 100% di averlo visto tirare una ginocchiata nelle palle del compagno, di averlo atterrato e di avergli messo un piede sul cranio dicendo "Tu tocca ancora mio fratello ed io ti faccio rimpiangere di essere nato." 

In queste condizioni, già si vedeva marchiato d'infamia a vita.  
Francesco poteva pure vestirsi di nero, crogiolarsi nel dolore ascoltando canzoni su quanto facesse schifo il mondo e quanto preferibile fosse la morte, ma la verità è che doveva essere forte per salvare Lorenzo da sé stesso.  
Era andato lui stesso dal Preside a dire che s'era intrufolato nell'Istituto durante l'intervallo è che aveva aizzato il ragazzo contro Lorenzo, che s'era semplicemente difeso.  
Era andato lui da quello sfigato e gli aveva detto che se pensava di sporgere denuncia contro Lorenzo poteva considerarsi già morto.

Le superiori sono state... interessanti.  
Come sperava, ha assunto un certo fascino ed anche lui s'è ritrovato con una folta schiera di ammiratrici. Anche perché, come uno dei pochi esemplari maschili a Ragioneria, non è che la concorrenza fosse poi così spietata. Andiamo, ad essere onesti, si parlava di lui anche in altri istituti.  
Ragazze stanche di schierarsi dalla parte del Team Lorenzo - l'oh sì, quanto è bello essere giovani ed ancora in grado di godere così tanto delle meraviglie del mondo: lascia che ti conquisti con la mia sconfinata cultura, che canti delle tue grazie che ti senta urlare sotto il tocco delle mie abili mani - o da quella del Team Giuliano, che stanco di essere solo identificato come il "fratello di Lorenzo" s'è preso fatto una certa reputazione in tutta Firenze. Lui sembra sia più per il non curarsi tanto del corteggiamento ed andare subito al dunque. 

Lo zio cercava di stuzzicarlo, dicendo che s'accontentava di ciò che i fratelli De Medici gli lasciavano come avanzo. Lui mica si lamentava di avere ragazze già navigate che già sapevano benissimo quel che volevano e come ottenerlo. Anzi.  
Se poi si trovavano a sospirare entrambi 'Lorenzo' o 'Giuliano' non si creava neanche imbarazzo, ma una reciproca comprensione. Difficile incontrare quei due e non venirne segnati.  
Avevano cercato di impedirgli di frequentare Lorenzo già dai tempi delle medie, ma Francesco s'era presto fatto furbo ed aveva evitato di far sapere con chi usciva. Ovviamente quella serpe di Salviati lo controllava sempre e riferiva tutto che vedeva a Jacopo, ma ormai era diventato esperto ad intrufolarsi nella residenza medicea senza venir notato.

Pare essere passata un'eternità da allora, a riguardarsi indietro è quasi come se fosse stata la vita di qualcun altro.

///

L'università è stata un incubo.  
Noia infinita, professori stronzi o impreparati, materie di cui non gliene fregava un cazzo e davanti a sé la prospettiva di fare un lavoro che avrebbe odiato.  
Okay, magari no. Poteva anche darsi che una volta entrato in Banca avrebbe potuto dar libero sfogo all'arrampicatore sociale che c'era in lui - e che, per troppi anni, ha tenuto celato ai suoi più cari amici - e diventasse ben presto una figura di spicco.

Qualcuno che contava in città, qualcuno che avrebbe messo sotto pressione perfino gli intoccabili De Medici.

Rimaneva comunque il fatto che lui Economia non avrebbe voluto farla. Non avrebbe nemmeno voluto fare Giurisprudenza, come Lorenzo. 

"Avrei voluto fare l'Accademia delle Belle Arti, ma poi mia madre mi avrebbe ammazzato. O peggio, avrebbe riposto tutte le sue speranze in Giuliano... e questo non glielo potevo fare." S'era lamentato, ubriacandosi come mai prima d'allora. A parte quella sera ad Amsterdam, durante le vacanze post-diploma di Giuliano, ma lì si era quasi arrivati al punto di non ritorno. Meglio non ripensarci, meglio dimenticare. Era uscito con il suo bel 110 e lode, aveva sorriso davanti a tutti i parenti ed abbracciato e baciato tutta l'infinità di cugini che s'erano presentati alla sua festa di laurea ma poi era crollato tra le braccia di Francesco. "Tu? Non ti ho mai visto bene ad Economia. Senza offesa."

"Figurati. M'è toccata per occuparmi degli affari di famiglia, come a te. Io sarei andato a Medicina." No, non avrebbe dovuto mettersi a giocare con i capelli di Lorenzo. Sì, l'aveva fatto comunque e non l'aveva allontanato nemmeno quando s'era messo a strofinargli il naso contro il collo. 

"Oh sì, mi ricordo." Aveva mormorato, e il suo respiro sui muscoli tesi di Francesco l'aveva fatto rabbrividire.

Dio, ogni dettaglio di quella cazzo di sera è impresso a fuoco nella sua memoria.  
Probabilmente è allora che s'è insinuato in lui il desiderio di liberarsi di questo scomodo sentimento che l'ha dilaniato per anni, di trasformare l'amore in odio.  
Ha sempre cercato una scusa per farlo, e la storia di Novella è stata l'occasione perfetta per mettersi ad ascoltare i deliri di Jacopo ed andargli dietro.

"Mh?" 

"Che avevi detto che volevi studiare Medicina per diventare parte della mia famiglia." Stranamente non c'era scherno nella sua voce, soltanto un affetto tanto sconfinato da fargli venir voglia di piangere. Cazzo, non poteva innamorarsi di qualcun altro? Di una donna, tanto per cominciare. Magari una che andasse pure a genio allo zio. No. Di un uomo. Di quello che, molto probabilmente, sarebbe diventato il peggior nemico della sua famiglia negli anni a venire.

"E tu m'hai detto che mica mi ci voleva una laurea, già ne facevo parte." Aveva sussurrato, con la voce rotta. Magari Lorenzo non se n'era accorto.

"Dicevo sul serio."

Sì, l'ha sempre saputo di essere come un fratello per Lorenzo. Continuare a sentirselo dire è come rivedersi davanti agli occhi la scena di lui e dell'Ardighelli che si scambiavano teneri baci. Sarebbe stato meglio trovarlo nel bel mezzo dell'amplesso, almeno si sarebbe potuto illudere che il cuore di Lorenzo fosse ancora terreno inviolato. 

E poi s'era ritrovato quelle labbra sulle sue, ed erano così morbide che staccarsene era stata una vera impresa.

"Ohi, che fai. C'hai Lù per questo."

"Non abbiamo futuro. Ho passato l'esame con Ardighelli solo minacciando di ricorrere al TAR, ma non posso rischiare di gettar cattiva luce sullo studio."

"Io e te abbiamo un futuro, invece? Perché penso che i tuoi ti preferirebbero come l'amante di una tua ex prof del liceo, piuttosto che con un Pazzi." Non s'era mai illuso di poter venire accolto a braccia aperte. Non dalla madre di Lorenzo, che aveva ben altri piani per il suo primogenito.

Non si sarebbe stupito che lì a poco gli trovasse una bella mogliettina con cui mettere su famiglia.  
Una donna devota ma non docile, che lo rimettesse in riga e che magari gli facesse perdere tutti questi brutti vizi.

"No, ma sono stanco di negarmi tutto per persone che neanche riconoscono i miei sacrifici. Per persone che pensano gli siano dovuti. Stasera, per l'ultima volta, voglio prendermi ciò che mi spetta. Okay?" No, quello che gli spettava era una bella secchiata d'acqua in testa. O un calcio in culo. Credeva davvero di poterselo portare a letto e poi amici come prima? Che Francesco potesse davvero accettare di ridursi ad essere qualcuno che gli scaldava giusto le lenzuola?

Era ubriaco marcio, cazzo. Non sapeva quel che faceva. O se lo sapeva, si trattava comunque di qualcosa che da sobrio non avrebbe mai fatto.  
Francesco s'era fatto schifo per averne approfittato, ma ciò non l'aveva comunque fermato. 

"Okay." Aveva risposto, ed avevano cercato la stanza d'hotel più vicina. Perché anche ad un passo dal coma etilico, Lorenzo mica ti portava in macchina o ti esponeva al pubblico ludibrio. Eh no, c'aveva degli standard. Manco le bettole andavano bene, Francesco meritava un hotel a 4 stelle.  
Avevano dovuto farsi andare bene un posticino che ne aveva due, giusto perché erano a un passo dal saltarsi addosso nel bel mezzo della strada.

Non hanno mai parlato di quella notte. Lorenzo era abbastanza in sé da raccontargli di averlo sempre desiderato... Di averlo sempre immaginato al suo fianco, di non riuscire a concepire un mondo in cui Francesco non ci sia. Questo l'aveva sempre fermato, e sapeva che lui era stato lo stesso.  
Lù era stata preziosa, gli aveva dato tanto e ci sarebbe sempre stata una parte di lui che l'avrebbe ricordata come la prima persona che davvero gli avesse insegnato cosa significasse amare e venir ricambiati.  
Ma non poteva dargli la libertà. Non era disposta a mollare il marito, non era disposta a rischiare con lui. Lorenzo nemmeno gliel'aveva mai chiesto.  
Lei lo amava sì, ma solo fino ad un certo punto. E lui amava lei, sì, ma non oltre un certo limite.  
Avevano continuato a vedersi per abitudine, ma ad un certo punto il sentimento era scemato. E solo allora, come il più grande degli idioti, s'era accorto della presenza di qualcuno che proprio non riusciva a scacciare, dal suo cuore. Che s'era insinuato lì dal primo giorno delle elementari e l'aveva marchiato a fuoco con le sue iniziali.  
Non gli riusciva difficile credere in un futuro roseo, quando aveva lasciato per l'ultima volta la casa degli Ardighelli. Andare avanti senza di lei s'era rivelato ben più semplice di quanto non pensasse.  
Ma l'idea che Francesco s'allontanasse, che sparisse dalla sua vita... Era insopportabile. Inconcepibile.

"Tu, tu sei l'unico per cui rischierei tutto. L'unico che so farebbe lo stesso, se glielo chiedessi. Perciò non posso farlo. L'amore non è egoista. L'amore non stringe, non incatena, non chiede altro che di vedere l'altra persona felice. E tu, con me, non lo saresti." Gliel'aveva anche detto di non illudersi, che questi attimi non si sarebbero mai ripetuti. Perché lo sapevano entrambi che se anche Lorenzo avesse rinnegato la famiglia, il senso di colpa l'avrebbe lacerato. Non sarebbe stato un buon compagno.  
E nemmeno Francesco poteva assicurare che non gli avrebbe rinfacciato, un giorno, di aver dovuto tagliare i ponti con coloro che l'avevano cresciuto e di essersi fatto terra bruciata intorno... Per cosa?  
L'amore che move il sole e le altre stelle è tanto bello, nei quadri di Sandro e nelle poesie di Poliziano o Lorenzo, ma non sempre è abbastanza.

Deve essere stato davvero un gran bastardo, in una delle sue vite precedenti o in uno degli innumerevoli universi paralleli che esistono là fuori.  
Perché avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno di sapere che in effetti Lorenzo è magnifico sotto tutti i punti di vista, che sa essere un amante tenero ed attento anche quando è inebriato dai fumi dell'alcool. Che sa tirare fuori un aspetto ferale, che mai gli avresti attribuito, se stuzzicato a dovere.  
Che ha la bocca più talentuosa di questo mondo, non solo quando si tratta dell'arte oratoria. Sente ancora lo spettro di quelle labbra baciare ognuna delle sue efelidi, e poi scendere lungo tutto il suo corpo.  
Avrebbe preferito non doverlo mettere a confronto con tutti i suoi precedenti e futuri amanti, e scoprire De Medici uscirne sempre vincitore.

Che poi Novella c'è quasi andata vicino.  
Con il suo spirito libero ed anticonformista, che è stato una vera ventata d'aria fresca quando era stato ad un passo da gettarsi giù in strada. Davvero non ce la faceva a guardare quell'anello al dito di Clarice.  
Ha creduto che fosse un segno del destino che anche lei si trovasse a quell'after-party, perché in fondo aveva detto di essere in veste di fonica per l'ennesimo gruppo sconosciuto che Lorenzo aveva trascinato lui e Giuliano a vedere.  
Giuliano c'andava per l'abbondanza di figa e per aver qualcosa di cui vantarsi con gli amici e Simonetta - ovvio che se quell'idiota doveva innamorarsi sul serio di qualcuno fosse di una donna sposata, perché UNA gioia tra loro tre mai, eh? - ma Francesco lo faceva soltanto per avere una scusa per passare del tempo con Lorenzo. 

Contava davvero che non si fosse trattato di un incontro fortuito? Che lei e Lorenzo si fossero conosciuti a Venezia, quando aveva portato sulla sua barca i fratelli per far loro ammirare meglio i fuochi d'artificio per la Festa del Redentore? Che Lorenzo le avesse affidato il compito di tenerlo d'occhio?

"Potevo sempre rifiutare. Potevo andarmene. Ma ho scelto di restare. Io ti ho scelto, Francesco. Ed ora tu scegli di credere a tuo zio, che vuol farti credere che sono una spia al servizio di Lorenzo? Ma ti senti?" 

Si sente, e quel che è peggio è che crede sul serio che le sue accuse abbiano fondamento.  
Novella non l'ha mai amato, non è mai stata interessata a lui. Era una ragazzina di buona famiglia, con cui Lorenzo aveva legato perché lei c'aveva avuto il coraggio di mettersi contro i parenti e frequentare lo IUAV invece che qualcosa di più _"utile"_ ; a Fondamenta San Giobbe o a Padova.  
Ha incontrato il fesso da impalmare e non se l'è fatto scappare.  
Lorenzo gliel'ha messo in culo una volta di troppo.  
Adesso basta.

///

Lorenzo è cambiato, da quando è diventato padre.  
S'è circondato di gente a cui interessa soltanto fatturare ed avere una lista di clienti importanti, tipo Sforza e Foscari. Gente che sulla pubblica piazza va dicendo cose come "I toscani hanno devastato questo paese".  
Dov'è finito il Lorenzo che viveva per le cause pro bono, per il bene dei fiorentini meno abbienti?  
Probabilmente nello stesso luogo dimenticato dove risiede ora l'ex mecenate, e dove lo piangono tutti gli artisti che ha lasciato a secco.

Sta cominciando a stancarsi perfino del continuo "Ma lo sai che è Vespucci che non mi fa passare l'esame perché vado a letto con sua moglie! Ci sei passato pure tu con Ardighelli!" che Giuliano usa come scusa per continuare ad essere un eterno fuori corso a Giurisprudenza.  
A quanto pare l'ha addirittura sbattuto fuori di casa, e Giuliano naturalmente è venuto a farsi leccare le ferite da Francesco. Perché certo non può farsi vedere così da Simonetta, andiamo. Lui è il Marte della sua Venere, non una mezza cartuccia che si fa mettere i piedi in testa dal fratello maggiore. 

"Io gliel'ho detto che basta andare un anno in Erasmus, passare quel cazzo d'esame e tutto si risolve e sai lui che m'ha risposto? Eh? Mi ha detto: 'ma credi che io debba crescere anche te, Giuliano? Tu in Erasmus ci vai per scoparti l'intera università. Ma che esami vuoi passare? Tu vuoi che mi metta in contatto con quell'università e te lo compri. Ma vaffanculo, va!' Cioè, per carità tutto quello che ha detto è assolutamente vero. Però mi ha mandato a fanculo. Lorenzo! Quello c'ha la boccuccia troppo nobile per dire 'cazzo', ti rendi conto? Lo stiamo perdendo."

Non gli è chiaro se Giuliano desse pure lui la colpa a Clarice, a suo nipote, o se ancora stesse cercando una causa per l'inspiegabile trasformazione del suo più grande sostenitore.  
Fatto sta, che per tornare nelle sue grazie s'era messo a scavare nel torbido della famiglia Pazzi. E ce n'era da riempirci scatoloni di plichi spessi come la Bibbia.  
Francesco non si sentiva nemmeno di biasimarlo. Non si fosse sentito riconoscente a Jacopo per averlo accolto e tirato su dopo la morte dei suoi... Probabilmente avrebbe dato a Giuliano tutto il materiale lui stesso.

È chiaro che Lorenzo non sia più disposto a lasciar correre le scorrettezze dei Pazzi. Ora sono davvero ai ferri corti.  
Certo, è rimasto diplomatico come sempre e perciò non ha mai mosso nessuna accusa apertamente... ma ha smesso di girarsi dall'altra parte per il quieto vivere.  
Se finiranno tutti dietro alle sbarre per le truffe commesse a danni di onesti ed inermi cittadini... Così sia.  
Francesco s'è presto accorto che l'avergli chiesto di essere il padrino di suo figlio era un modo per includerlo tra i De Medici, non per mostrarsi più ben disposto nei confronti della sua famiglia. 

"Davvero pensi che non esiterebbe un secondo a trovare del marcio pure su di te, Francesco? A quante delle sue stronzate hai creduto in questi anni? E non parlo di Novella caduta dal cielo proprio nel momento in cui a Lorenzo serviva che ti schierassi dalla sua parte e rinnegassi noi.  
Dobbiamo liberarci di lui e del fratello, prima che scavino troppo a fondo."

///

Non c'è poi voluto molto, per convincere Della Rovere a far avere loro una macchina e degli uomini al di sopra di ogni sospetto - e d'ogni perseguibilità - che portassero a termine il piano.  
Fondamentale era che sembrasse un incidente. Un sorpasso finito in tragedia, la manovra azzardata di un guidatore in stato di ebrezza.  
Non certo l'esecuzione di un avvocato di alto profilo sotto casa sua, come aveva suggerito Jacopo. Voleva pugnalarli, o piantargli un bel proiettile in testa. Sì, certo. Ci mancava solo che si trovassero la commissione antiterrorismo o i servizi segreti ad indagare su di loro. Grazie ma no, grazie.

Poi aveva ricevuto quel messaggio vocale di Giuliano.

_Ma ci credi che qui stanno a litigare per te? Cioè, lo so che ormai ci ritieni dei grandissimi stronzi e probabilmente fossi al posto tuo pure io lo farei, perché non starò qui a dirti di non averti usato o che Lorenzo si è sempre comportato bene nei tuoi confronti. So che testa di cazzo sa essere, quando ci si mette. Ma sai che siamo arrivati finalmente a capo di cosa l'ha fatto definitivamente sbroccare, io e Clarice? L' averti perso. Lo so che tu sei convinto che sia stato diventare padre, ma quello è stato tipo il segnale che gli ha fatto capire 'oh cazzo, qui mi sono davvero condannato a restare con 'sta povera crista per il resto dei miei giorni, oddio' perché Lorenzo non è contento se non fa il melodrammatico e le certe cose le capisce solo se gliele sbatti in faccia. Come credo saprai bene anche tu. E poi tu avevi Novella, di cui sembravi innamoratissimo. Poi è successo quel che è successo tra voi, e tra quello e dover tirare su mio nipote... Lorenzo non c'ha più capito una beneamata minchia. Ora, ti dirò, di divorzio ancora non ho sentito parlare. Però, se sei disposto a staccar la lingua dal culo di Jacopo posso metterci una buona parola io._  
_Già ti sento che dici 'eh, ma tua madre...' Mia madre dice che se è per riportarti in famiglia può anche dire a Lorenzo che va bene, il suo dovere l'ha fatto e c'ha dato un erede quindi okay... può accettarti come genero e mettersi il cuore in pace che si sparli un po' di noi... Tu pensaci, okay?  
Chiaro che se torni per spregio, credendo di poterti prendere gioco di mio fratello... Io potrei non rispondere delle mie azioni. Bene. Credo di averti detto tutto. Non so neanche se li ascolti i vocali così lunghi ma intendo dirti tutto di persona in serata... Perciò... A più tardi._

E si era sentito morire. Aveva cercato di raggiungere sia Lorenzo sia Giuliano, per dire loro di restare in casa oggi.  
Aveva quasi chiamato la polizia per costituirsi, ma come poteva se il crimine non era nemmeno stato ancora commesso?

L' unica soluzione era far credere allo zio che ci tenesse ad essere alla guida di una delle due auto, per assicurarsi che venissero messi sotto entrambi e che l'impatto fosse fatale.  
Peccato che non avessero messo in conto, stupidamente, la prontezza di riflessi di Giuliano. Nessuno aveva previsto che riuscisse a spingere Lorenzo lontano dalla loro traiettoria, prima di venir travolto e rotolare sul parabrezza del suo 'complice'. 

Con una sgommata, s'era dileguato. Se anche non fosse morto, c'avrebbe pensato Francesco a sistemare le cose.  
Bastava giusto passargli sopra e voilà. Si sarebbero liberati di almeno di uno dei fratelli. Non c'erano nemmeno testimoni - Lorenzo ancora era sdraiato sul marciapiede, riverso nel sangue che stava perdendo copiosamente dalla testa - e nulla sull'autovettura avrebbe potuto ricondurre a lui.  
Invece, s'era fermato ed era sceso per assicurarsi che fossero entrambi ancora vivi.

"Lorenzo?" Con una mano tremante s'era avvicinato per sentirgli il polso. Sì, era vivo. Grazie a Dio.  
Prima che potesse allontanarsi, ed andare a controllare che fosse lo stesso per Giuliano, Lorenzo gli aveva afferrato una spalla e l'aveva costretto a guardarlo negli occhi. 

"Giuliano? Dov'è Giuliano? Come sta? Che ci fai tu qui?" Non aveva atteso alcuna risposta e si era alzato sulle sue gambe tremanti. "GIULIANOOOOOOO!" Aveva gridato, vedendolo riverso inerte sull'asfalto. "CHIAMA UN'AMBULANZA, CAZZO, FRANCESCO!!"

Quasi s'era sentito di troppo, mentre chiamava il 118 e l'osservava sussurrare "Non mi lasciare, Giuli. Non te lo permetto. Tieni duro, ci sono io qui." sulla sua fronte, stringendo il corpo del fratello in un disperato abbraccio. 

Ecco. È così che ci sono arrivati in questa corsia d'ospedale.  
I pugni sono stati sferrati non appena Lorenzo si sono rivisti al Pronto Soccorso. Tempo di farsi mettere qualche punto in testa, di fare un paio d'esami per essere certi che non ci fossero emorragie interne e lo aveva trascinato fuori. 

"MA CON QUALE CORAGGIO TI PRESENTI QUI! QUASI M'AMMAZZI IL FRATELLO E CHE VUOI? UN APPLAUSO?" 

Non c'era nulla che potesse dire per difendersi. Perciò si è lasciato menare, finché Lorenzo non è crollato esausto davanti a lui.  
Soltanto allora l'ha aiutato a rimettersi in piedi, e l'ha accompagnato verso il reparto di Terapia Intensiva. 

Rieccoci qui, da dove avevamo iniziato.  
Finché le condizioni di Giuliano sono tanto precarie, non sono permesse visite... Ma nessuno ha intenzione di andarsene a casa.  
C'ha provato, ad alzarsi, ma Lucrezia gli ha rifilato uno schiaffo e l'ha costretto a sedersi nuovamente.

"Tu resti. Finché non sarà lui a chiederti di andare." Gli ha detto, tenendolo d'occhio perché non provasse a svignarsela come già aveva provato a fare dopo che gli avevano rimesso in sesto il naso. Evidentemente Lorenzo non ha detto a nessuno della sua implicazione nell'incidente, e non francamente non sa come prendere questa cosa.

///

Ha perso il conto di quanti giorni ha passato a dormire su sedie scomodissime, a mangiare cibo pessimo e con indosso gli stessi indumenti.  
Ad un certo punto sia lui sia Lorenzo sono stati trascinati via da Bianca e Guglielmo. Ah, la coppietta che si frequenta dai tempi delle medie ed ha riempito Smemo di cuoricini ed aforismi melensi. Disgustosamente adorabili.  
Non sono certo le condizioni in cui immaginava di fare una doccia con Lorenzo, che ancora è chiuso nel suo ostinato mutismo e che a malapena si guarda attorno con uno sguardo spento.  
Ma se parte della sua espiazione consiste nel prendersi cura di lui come di un bambino, di lavarlo e dargli di mangiare e fargli trovare dei vestiti puliti da mettersi... Può farlo.

Quanto a lungo può sopportare di vedere Lorenzo ridotto in queste condizioni, però, è difficile dirlo. Quasi lo preferiva quando c'aveva gli occhi iniettati di sangue e lo voleva morto. In quella furia cieca, almeno, riconosceva l'uomo che ama.  
Questo, invece, chi è? Il guscio di un uomo senz'anima? 

Quasi è arrivato a considerare di fare qualcosa di estremo, per farlo reagire, quando hanno ricevuto una chiamata dall'ospedale.  
Giuliano s'è svegliato, e chiede di entrambi.

In verità era appena in grado di tenere gli occhi aperti, stordito com'era dagli antidolorifici. Aveva giusto mormorato i loro nomi, e poi era tornato a dormire. Nel sonno, però, aveva continuato cercato la mano di Lorenzo. 

"Ma guarda tu se devo finire per essere io quello che consola te..." È stata la prima cosa di senso compiuto che ha detto, l'indomani, facendo cenno ad un Lorenzo in lacrime di avvicinarsi al suo capezzale. "Non dirò che va tutto bene... Non sarebbe credibile... Rantolando... E poi la mia cartella l'hai letta. T'avranno detto i dottori più di quanto so io... Ma sono vivo, Lori. Okay? Le lacrime tienile per i morti."

"È tutta colpa mia. Francesco ha passato anni a dirmi che suo zio era uno squilibrato, ed io me lo sono messo contro senza pensare alle conseguenze. Soltanto perché... " S'interrompe, ma Giuliano lo capisce senza che debba dirgli altro. Come sempre. 

"E ti permetti.... anche.... di venire a fare la predica a me.... perché mi metto contro Vespucci. Pessimo. Pessimo, sei. Ti disconosco. Lorenzo De Sticazzi." Ogni parola sembra costargli una fatica immensa, eppure s'ostina a fare lunghi discorsi. Tipico di Giuliano, fare della testardaggine la il suo punto forte.

"Okay." Risponde, inaspettatamente docile.

"Come okay? Oi, ripigliati!" Lo allontana quanto basta per schiaffeggiargli le guance. "Piangi manco fossi sulla mia tomba. E ti cola il naso. Fai schifo. Francé, un fazzoletto per favore?" _'Che questo è capace di soffiarselo sulla mia maglia nonostante gli abbiano detto di stare attento ai microbi ed alle infezioni'_ è implicito, crescendo con Guglielmo sa che l'istinto fraterno di far qualcosa di assolutamente disgustoso solo per dispetto ha la meglio sul buon senso.

"Avresti potuto..." Aggiunge, una volta asciugatosi il viso. 

"Oh, piantala stronzo. Lo dicevi già dopo Volterra. Eppure, sto ancora qui." Le sue dita ora accarezzano le nuca di Lorenzo, e lo fa chinare per poter appoggiare la fronte contro la sua.

Francesco si chiede cosa ci stia a fare qui. Dovrebbe approfittare del momento di distrazione per dileguarsi...

"Oi! Dove pensi di andare, te?" No, ovviamente i De Medici c'hanno un sesto senso e sanno esattamente ciò che ha intenzione di fare. "Lorenzo? Passami un quaderno... una penna... Non mi va di continuare a parlare..."

_Non mi va di parlare, ma tu ci DEVI una spiegazione. Se m'avessi voluto morto, non sarei qui. Quindi no, c'hai ripensato. Perché?_

"Ho sentito il tuo messaggio."

_Quale... Oh. Quel messaggio. Sempre detto che una buona comunicazione è alla base di ogni rapporto sano. E voi due avete smesso di parlarvi, di dirvi DAVVERO qualcosa, dopo la laurea di Lorenzo. O sbaglio?_

"Non sbagli." Rispondono entrambi all'unisono, scambiandosi uno sguardo imbarazzato.

_Ehi, a sapere che bastava tirar quasi le cuoia per farvi riavvicinare... L' avrei fatto prima. Credo addirittura d'aver visto Simonetta ad un certo punto, sai?_

Non è tanto ingenuo da credere che sia tutto perdonato, ora, che un tentato omicidio si risolva a tarallucci e vino.  
Di poter ricucire un qualsiasi tipo di rapporto con Lorenzo, dopo averlo tradito a questo modo. Ma gli starà vicino finché glielo permetterà, finché ne avrà bisogno. 

"Non credo che la Vespucci sarà particolarmente colpita dai tuoi deliri. Rasenti l'ossessione. Sei preoccupante, Giuliano." Sbuffa Lorenzo, mentre finalmente le sue labbra si piegano in un sorriso.

_Seh, vabbé... Parla quello che s'è tenuto tutti i biglietti dei concerti a cui è andato con Frà e ha un archivio apposta per le loro conversazioni degli ultimi 20 anni. Sull'ossessione ci potete far scuola, voi due. Ma poi... voi che l'anima gemella l'avete sempre avuta accanto e manco te ve ne siete accorti che ne volete sapere. Di spiriti che si cercano, tra questo e l'altro mondo? Lei è venuta da me. In sogno._

Giuliano c'ha ragione.  
Che ne vogliono sapere, loro due, che non si sono mai battuti davvero per vivere il loro amore alla luce del sole?  
Che hanno permesso che venisse calpestato ancor prima di nascere per davvero?  
Niente. Non ne sanno proprio un bel niente.

**Author's Note:**

> Non penso di aver mai scritto una fanfic per 12 ore, tanto ero presa dall'ispirazione. Ho ancora un paio di headcanon per questo verse, altri snippet che potrebbero vedere la luce. Tipo Lucrezia/Clarice, Lorenzo che voleva far colpo su Lù parlandole delle band indie appena scoperte e lei che voleva solo tromba'... , gli intermezzi Giuliano/Francesco, qui solo accennati... le avventure di Giuliano, Sandro e Angelo (aka Poliziano)  
> E chissà, anche un futuro in cui 'sti Francesco e Lorenzo la piantano di angstare e si sposano?  
> Può darsi che li scriva. Non si può mai sapere.


End file.
